when the inu gang goes drinking
by inukag rox
Summary: this is wat happens when ure friend decides to spike your ramen ... 2nd chappie now up with a wild game of strip monopoly between Kouga and Kagome in a bar!
1. to the tavern

Chapter 1  
  
**************  
  
The inu gang is walking up the road when they see kikyou stumbling toward them, beer keg in hand.  
  
Inu: kikyou, watcha doin?  
  
Kikyou: you guys gotta try the tavern up the road.they got some goooooooooood stuff  
  
Kikyou trips down the path in drunken song  
  
Kikyou: ohhhhhhhhhhhhh wat I wouldn't give for some vodkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…  
  
Miroku: whoa was she wasted or wat?  
  
Kagome: holy **** I don't think ive ever seen her so loaded  
  
Sango: have you ever even seen her drunk  
  
Kagome: shut up foo  
  
Sango: wat the hell is a foo?  
  
Kgome: a foo is an ugly goat like creature with a scraggly beard and yellow polka dot horns  
  
Sango: (to inu) do you think we need to put her on her meds again?  
  
Inu: no… they just made her more insane  
  
Sango: is that truly possible?  
  
Miroku: why don't we check out this tavern for ourselves  
  
Miroku smiles his evil little perverted lecher smile and walks ahead of the group muttering to himself  
  
Miroku: mutter mutter mutter women mutter mutter beer mutter mutter naked-  
  
Sango: pervert!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 min later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gang arrives at the tavern to find… seshy? (I mean who knew that seshy of all people went drinking?)  
  
Seshy: 'pointing to jaken' well I never thought id see the day when he would be able to drink 14 bottles of gin in half and hour  
  
Shippo orders up a martini whil the others are talking to seshy.  
  
Kagome: shippo, nooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Kagome grabs the martini and gulps it down before shippo can  
  
Sango: kagome! Oh my God!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: wat?  
  
Sango: you didn't save me any!  
  
Inu: kagome!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: wat do you people want from meeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu: um… ok, well the bartender doesn't have any ****in ramen!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: well of course he doesn't, stupid! Ramen is from my time you idiot!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
While kagome is making inuyashas ramen, she "accidentally" knocks the contents of sangos martini into the bowl  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 min later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu: damn, something about this ramen makes me…  
  
Sango and kagome exchange glances.  
  
Inu: it makes me wanna… sing! Oh the itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout…  
  
Miroku returns form drinking with some tavern hotties  
  
Miroku: 'groping sangos butt' I don't know why, but those girls over there think im some kind of evil rapist.  
  
Sango: 'yelp' ohh I wonder why  
  
Miroku goes outside with one of the girls and within seconds a purple monks robe flies through the door  
  
Sango: miroku you heinti!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sango runs outside and returns with a naked miroku in headlock  
  
Sango: PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu: …down came the rain and washed the spider out… awwwwwww, is sango wango jelous of the hot tavern chick?  
  
Sango tackles inuyasha and puts them both in headlock.  
  
Kagome: shippo, sheild your eyes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Watching an angry woman attack a naked man should NOT be on your list of priorites.  
  
  
  
Shippo pulls out a paper entitled "LIST OF PRIORITIES" and erases something  
  
Shippo: 'under his breath' dang, she took my favorite one. 


	2. alcoholic ramen and monopoly, kouga styl...

Chapter 2  
  
Has sango beaten miroku to death? Will inuyasha ever stop ****in singing every ****in song he ****in knows?!?! Lets find out… oh yeah and I don't own inuyasha so YOU CANT SUE ME FOR GETTING THEM DRUNK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
************************************  
  
Inu: oh, row row row your boat gently down the stream…  
  
Kagome: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!  
  
*pins Inu to the ground*  
  
Kat: uhhh… Kagome, what are you doing to poor inuyasha?  
  
Kagome: *gets up, dusting herself off.  
  
Umm…nothing! Who the hell are you?  
  
Kat: I am the Master of the Universe! Katherine! And over there, that's a little, tiny comet, Ellie!  
  
Ellie: Who you callin' a comet?  
  
*Kouga slams the door open and struts in, his whole pack of wolves following.  
  
Kouga: A round of vodkas for me and my buddies!!!  
  
Bartender: Here in my bartenders instruction manual it says, and I quote, " If a whore walks in   
  
give her as much beer as you can in hopes to…" wait, that's the wrong one…Here! "Never give vodka to a wolf deamon followed by a bunch of canis lupus."  
  
Kouga: Just give me the freakin' vodka!!  
  
Bartender: *cowers in fear* Okay, Okay! *gets out his huge kegs of beer and bottles of vodka*  
  
Sango-HAHAHAHA! Kouga is getting beer! He's a MAN WHORE!!  
  
Kouga: I AM NOT!!  
  
Sango: AM TOO!!  
  
Kouga: AM NOT!!  
  
Sango: AM TOO!!!  
  
Kagome: Hey kouga,… I got some money for an upstairs room… upstairs… room… yea.  
  
Kouga: *under his breath* thank you lord my day has come!  
  
Kagome: *grabs kouga and drags him up the stairs, giggling*  
  
Everyone else: o_o  
  
One our later  
  
Everyone in the bar has been hearing fierce rumbling and bumping upstairs for quite some time…  
  
* Kagome and Kouga come downstairs, hair messy and sleeves off their shoulders.  
  
Kagome: That was WILD!!  
  
Inuyasha: Hey…what the hell were you doing up there?!?!?  
  
Kagome:*pulls a game board out from behind her* We were playing…Monopoly!!!  
  
Sango: *whisper* It was probably strip Monopoly…  
  
Miroku: oohhh… I wish I were there…  
  
Sango: Perve… anyway, Kouga is STILL a MAN WHORE!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
*Kagome walks over and bitch slaps Sango*  
  
Inu: *falls from behind the counter where he was singing* My bonnie lies over the ocean, My BONNIE lies over the SEA!!!…  
  
*Miroku hits Inu over the head with his staff*  
  
Kat: Miroku, youi asshole!! Don't do that to poor, drunken Inuyasha!!  
  
Ellie: Go Miroku!! Kat, you suck.  
  
*Ellie bitch slaps Kat*  
  
Kat: Ow!! *Kat grabs Inuyasha by the collar and holds him over Ellie's head*   
  
SIT BOY!! *Inuyasha falls to the ground, squashing Ellie.*  
  
Kat: hehehehehehe…  
  
Ellie: *stumbling to her feet* I didn't know that you could do that!!!  
  
Kat: well this is a fic so I can… and so can you.  
  
Ellie: REALLY?!?!?!?!?! …  
  
SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!  
  
*Inuyasha crashes into the ground like 70 bagillion times and then runs to the bathroom. Everyone in the bar heres inuyasha puking up his ramen.*  
  
Inu: *walking out of the bathroom* More of that great Ramen, Bartender!  
  
Kat: Where is the bartender getting this Ramen, anyways?  
  
Ellie: He has his ways…  
  
Kat: Oookaaay then!  
  
*Bartender brings out a bowl of Ramen, Kagome slips in… more vodka!!!  
  
Inu: Mmmmmmmmmm… chicken *gulps down Ramen*  
  
Miroku: *whisper* Don't you think hes had enough?  
  
Kagome: Nope!  
  
Inu: The wheels on the bus go round and round…  
  
Everyone in the bar: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
